


Break downs and Build ups

by ClintashaStarblade



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: AU, College, Gochi - Freeform, Other, Vegebul, YamchaIsAnAssInThisOne, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintashaStarblade/pseuds/ClintashaStarblade
Summary: Just a college AU, read if you dare ;) Vegebul, Yamchas kind of an ass in this...whoops. Also so far, every other chapter is Bulmas point of view, for example First chapter is Vegetas, second chapter is Bulmas, fourth chapter is Bulmas, and so on and so forth. Comments and kudos are welcome!!!





	1. "Elite" Stature

It was the first day of the first year of the rest of Vegeta Ouji’s life. It wasn’t easy jumping straight into Senior year when it came to a pristine college like the one he’d forced his way into, but for the stoic faced madman, that’s exactly what Vegeta had done. The campus was beautiful to say the least. It’s high architecture and rolling gardens were fit for, well, royalty. The massive building he currently found himself in had ‘elite’ written all over it. Why would he choose to study Law anywhere else?

His booted feet clacked down the crowded halls to his first class of the day. Paying no attention to anyone he bumped into, nor caring how he’d knocked important essay papers from a poor girl’s arms as he’d rounded a corner. Why the fuck would he care? He had a lecture to attend, and Vegeta refused to be late. For him, everything was about order, and this punk he’d just ran into had nearly caused him a precious minute of his time! Of course he glared at them like they had bumped into him. As if they should watch where they were going, or pay the penalty.


	2. "Intelligent" Stature

Bulma gulped. As she stood at a corner of a hallway. Quickly and nervously checking her phone to see if she received any text messages from her beloved support system Chi-chi. She checked the lockscreen and saw it was blank. Screw beloved, chi-chi was the reason she was in this college, and that was not a good thing. “Use your talents” She said, “get a good job.” The voice of chi chi echoed those words in her head. Bulma was not one to go to such an elite place like this, this place screamed prestige and high-end. All she screamed was I had an bacon and egg sandwich from McDonald’s for breakfast, and I look like last weeks trash. She sighed, chi chi had promised to be here before Bulmas first class had begun. It was about three minutes till that happened and Bulma couldn’t wait. With her examine papers in one hand, and the phone in the other, she was about to shoot a fiery long rant paragraph to chi chi, emphasizing the fact that chi chi owes her big time. “Listen up cheech, you really ow-” BAM! Some guy in a rush rammed straight into her as he rounded the corner. Causing her to stumble with phone in hand, however her examine papers went flying across the hall. “Asshole”, she murmured. Who the fuck died and called him king. As she recollected her papers, she checked the time and saw it was one minute before her lecture started. Crap, she thought. And sprinted down to the lecture hall.


	3. Outta My Way

“Watch where you’re going, or better yet, get lost!” Vegeta’s teeth ground together hard enough to grind diamonds. He was fuming at the fact that some, some girl had the nerve to stand in his way. As much as he wanted to put her in her place, verbally or other wise, he didn’t have time to stand around and make a scene. He was gone before the poor woman ever had a chance to collect her things. With his shoulders hunched, the brute stepped right over her, ignoring her completely. Not saying as much as ‘sorry’. If anything the look he shot her just before he disappeared was nothing but rude.

 

The lecture hall was just a few doors down, but it looked like Vegeta wasn’t quick enough to make it there alone. There were quick footsteps behind him, he could hear it. What he wasn’t expecting though, was for the footsteps to be from the girl he’d knocked over just moments ago. Not that he gave a damn, Vegeta made sure to waltz into the room as if he owned the place, paying no attention to the blue haired female. Damn it, the class room was nearly full, though. He should of been quicker.. it was all that girls fault, he told himself. There were only three seats open, and Vegeta took the farthest seat back, just as the professor opened his syllabus and began his mundane explanation of the class.


	4. Get Yourself Together

She groaned when she realized that JERK was going to the same class as her. However she shook it off, and just remembered to never volunteer to do any projects with the guy. She saw as he entered the classroom first in a hotty, prideful manner. Spoiled, she thought. As she walked in she greeted the teacher, Mr. Popo and took her seat front and center. She didn’t want to miss anything of this lecture. This-drawling-time-consuming-lecture. It had only been about ten minutes in and Bulma was already slightly dozing off. She didn’t wake up until a kind young man shook her slightly to wake up. “Hey you, miss, wake up.” He whispered. She opened her slowly, a little startled. “Oh, heh sorry.” She whispered back a little embarrassed. She stuck out her hand confidently and said, “I’m Bulma Briefs.” He smiled a goofy grin, shook her hand, and replied, “Son Goku.” She nodded in response, and turned her attention back to Mr .Popo. Jeez, the fuck is wrong with me, get yourself together Bulma.


	5. Oh So Boring

Boring was an understatement. Vegeta had seen more action on guard duty back at the compound, and that was always a snooze fest. Still, he refused to do anything other then pay attention to every single word out of that fat, disgusting looking professors ugly mouth. The mumbling from the two students in front of him caused his gaze to lift. Vegeta had noticed the girl sit down in front of him a few rows up, but he hadn’t given her a second thought since; scribbling down his notes and keeping to himself. That is until the name ‘Goku’ was brought up. Why did that name ring a bell.. Damn it, wasn’t that suppose to be the name of his roommate? The douche bag hadn’t made an appearance yet. Great, just great. So he would be rooming with a clown. Excellent.

Thumping the tip of his pen on his paper, Vegeta made an obviously disgusted sound - clicking his tongue behind his teeth. Goku and Bulma were making a comotion, and it was catching the attention of the class. It was just about then Mr. Popo spoke up with, “Ms. Briefs, do you have something you’d like to share with the class?”


	6. Called Out

“Uhh, w-why of course not Mr. Popo,” She stammered. She flushed red of embarrassment. Damn it Bulma. She heard a disapproving sound, as if someone clicked their tongue in disappointment. Her head whipped around to see that one guy, who had rushed into her earlier. He was glaring, scowling at her, as if he were a parent, shaming the things she’d done wrong. She simply returned the favor, by giving him a face that merely said fuck off, and turned back around to face the teacher. “I’m truly sorry Mr. Popo. It will NEVER happen again.” She emphasized never as if her life depended on it. “It better, because it’s not my grade in this class, Miss Briefs.” She nodded in reply, still a little red from embarrassment at the calling of her name in front of the whole class. She hated when teachers did that. But this time she was determined to focu- Her phone had began vibrating on her leg a lot. And I mean like a lot. Bulma rolled her eyes at the thought of Chi-chi blowing up Bulmas phone, frantically trying to apologize. Although this was quite a lot of texting, even for Cheech. What in the name of kame.


	7. Dissaproving Shame

If it wasn’t one thing it was the next. Well, at least the little blue haired brat was getting what she deserved - being called out and humiliated. It was the first time Vegeta had cocked anything similar to a smile all damn day. Now he could return his focus to his studies. To blot the world out and pretend no one existed other then himself, his notes, and that disgusting creature teaching the class. Though, his inner self demanded he keep himself alert to his surroundings. 

And then came the buzzing… Once again Mr. Popo turned from the chalkboard, picking up on the sound of Bulma’s phone sounding off in her pocket. “Honestly Miss Briefs, if you’re so popular you can take it outside.” In other words, Bulma was being forced out of the classroom until she could get her personal life under control. The new situation happened to force Vegeta to glance up, but only enough to steal a glimpse of the situation. He’d never look anyone in the eye, after all, they didn’t deserve it. They were all beneath him, including the girl, but it’d be a lie to say he didn’t risk looking her way.


	8. Sweet Revenge

“Yes sir.” She nodded, she honestly was about done with the lecture anyway. As she got up, and turned around for a split second, she saw that one guy was staring at her again. She glared, and Mr. Popo caught on quickly. “Does Vegeta Ouji need to come outside with you Miss Briefs. She turned back to Mr. Popo and a very small smile played on her lips. If that jerk Ouiji whatever his name went outside, she can finally call him out. "I believe so,” was all she said. Mr. Popo nodded and gestured for them both to leave the class. She heard a scowl come from “Vegeta”, and smiled more. When she shut the classroom door and they were both out in the hall, she was about to scream at him, that is if her phone didn’t buzz. She rolled her eyes as she reached for the phone and answered, next thing you know she sat on the floor, clutching her stomach and tears were running done her cheecks.


	9. Caught In The Mess

What.. What the actual hell?! How dare that wench get him involved in this! If death had a face, it was Vegeta. He shot the girl a glare that could kill a puppy. He didn’t even know the damn brat, and she was getting him into this mess? The girl must of been holding a grudge, just great. His book snapped shut angrily, grumbling the entire way out of the lecture room. While he hadn’t said a word since being called out, it was more then obvious that he was, well, completely pissed off. His shoulders hunched, his teeth grinding together, Vegeta slammed the door behind him as soon as they were both out into the hall. Bulma may of wanted to give Vegeta an ear full, but he was planning on doing the same thing.

“What the actual fuck is your problem?!” he roared, surely the classroom just behind them could hear his gravelly voice. He didn’t care, he was going to give this bitch a piece of his mind and make sure she never bothered him again. …and then she started crying. She was completely ignoring his temper tantrum, too focused on her phone. God, he really didn’t need this. Vegeta was the type that could stare down anyone. His anger never subsided, even as the tears streamed down her face. At least he wasn’t screaming at her like he’d been planning. Instead he was brooding, his arms planted firmly across his chest as he waited for an answer.


	10. How Dare He

She wiped her tears embarrassed, as she looked up at him. Mentally cursing for letting him see her get pulled apart a little. She heard him ask what was her problem. She wasn’t sure how to respond and saw he was more than annoyed at her breakdown. She got up slowly, and faced him. Considering if she should actually tell him her problem. But remembered he was an ass, so she buried the sadness she had. The call she had received was from Yamcha, asking for her back. After all the crap he did, he talked to her like nothing, and asked her to be his special someone at his party. And that pissed her off and hurt her, that he would be so heartless and expect her to come crawling back like nothing happened. She wasn’t having that, and now she was dealing with this son of a- “DAMN-IT WOMAN!” She fumed at his impatience. “MY NAME IS BULMA! And my problem is youre such an ass, just like every guy I know, just like YAMCHA!” She spit every word with venom, but when she hit the word Yamcha her voice was filled with hurt and tears were in her eyes.


	11. As If I Care

Who the hell was ‘Yamcha’? Vegeta’s nose crinkled, staring down coldly at the girl. Her tears didn’t seem to phase him, and he didn’t ask any further questions. He didn’t care, and he certainly wasn’t someones shoulder to cry on. He debated walking away completely, but something told him the woman would just end up giving him more grief if he walked away. Besides, Vegeta found her display of weakness ridiculous. She’d been ruthless to him just moments ago, so what the hell was her problem now? Must of been this ‘guy’ she was so obviously crying over. He scoffed at the thought, no one would ever catch him in a situation like that. It was stupid.

She called him an ass, well, she was right about that and Vegeta knew it. He actually took the insult as a complement. After rolling his eyes, he finally murmured, “I am not your problem, your only problem is how weak you’re being.” His words ground out without mercy. Leaving her to cry in the middle of the hall, he flung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away.


	12. Anger In Her Eyes

She gaped at his response and watched as he walked away. She was so filled with anger, “DONT TELL ME HOW WEAK I AM IF YOU DONT KNOW THE SITUATION!” She shouted and headed the opposite direction. She couldn’t believe people, like what the actual fuck. She fumed and ranted angrily at herself. The rest of the day went by rather slow for her, with boring classes and boring teachers. Yamchas invite played over her head over and over. Even if it was Yamchas Birthday party, she could still go and not be his special someone. Plus she heard him mention alcohol, and while she never drank, this party would be a great place to start. She ran into her apartment shutting the door, slamming it even. And began to sniffle, but she quickly stopped. Crying wasn’t normal for her to do, especially in front of strangers, so she didn’t know what that whole breakdown was about. Besides she felt more a combination of pissed off and determined. She was pissed at this whole situation and well, determined to get Yamcha to not like her. A drunk Bulma was an unappealing Bulma that doesn’t learn to shut up, or at least that’s what she’d soon find out.


End file.
